MI MANERA DE AMAR
by Miss Writer 04
Summary: "Esta es la razón por la que era imposible" Ser inmortal traía consecuencias no tan agradables, Levi lo sabía perfectamente ONESHOT AU!Vampiros Fem!Eren


**OHAYO!**

 **Aquí reportándome con ustedes :D**

 **Vengo con este one-shot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de Facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Singeki no Kyojin 2.0"**

 **NOTA: La historia es Levi x Fem!Eren (aquí se llamará Ellen)**

 **Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

 **MI MANERA DE AMAR**

AÑO 2015

No era de extrañarse que en Londres el día estuviera nublado, esa era una de las razones por las que se había mudado para aquel lugar, para poder salir a la calle tranquilamente.

Se vistió con su abrigo negro, agarró su paraguas y salió de la casa. Antes de llegar a su destino pasó a una florería cercana. La dueña volteó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a un hombre azabache, ojos oscuros y piel pálida vistiendo elegantemente.

–Buenos días ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

–Un ramo de flores–contestó secamente aquel hombre ¿o joven? No era un jovencito pero tampoco era demasiado grande. Al ver que no hacia nada mas que ver las flores, la señora se movió del escritorio, hacia el lado de él.

–Puede irme diciendo cuales le van agradando y yo se las arreglo.

–… ¿Cual es el nombre de aquellas?–pregunto, apuntando hacia un canasto lleno de flores pequeñas de color violeta.

–Se llaman "No me olvides".

–Ponga de esas.

–¿Que tanto?

–No importa la cantidad.

Extrañada, tomó cuatro ramilletes de aquellas pequeñas flores y las puso en el escritorio.

–También de esas–volvió a apuntar otro canasto, donde había margaritas.

Pidió también de rosas rojas y claveles rosados, simplemente apuntando a los canastos. Después de haber escogido, la señora se dispuso a arreglar la flores de una manera elegante, que combinaran con aquel hombre, quien permanecía callado, viendo por la ventana la suave lluvia que caía en las calles.

–Listo–la voz de la señora lo distrajo de su vista. Se acercó y comenzó a sacar su billetera–Son 15 euros.

El azabache entregó el dinero exacto. La señora le pasó el ramo, el cual él observó por varios segundos.

–¿Qué le parece?–preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

–… Nada mal.

–Espero que le guste a la persona que se las va a entregar…–Pudo notar como el semblante y el agarre del ojigris se tensaron. Al parecer no había dicho algo correcto.

–Me retiro. Muchas gracias–y así aquel extraño hombre dio media vuelta para salir de la tienda, afuera de esta abrió su paraguas y se dispuso a seguir andando. La señora lo siguió con la vista, viendo que ruta estaba tomando. Así entendió todo.

…

AÑO 1770

Levi había sido el producto entre una madre humana y un padre vampiro. Cuando ella falleció por la viruela el era solo un pequeño, y fue así como conoció a su padre. El vampiro decidió hacerse cargo del niño, pero para la comunidad vampiresa era una total deshonra. Los humanos eran solo un envase lleno de su alimento, la sangre, y de ahí en fuera no merecían la pena. Saber que un vampiro como el padre de Levi se había atrevido a profanar el cuerpo de una simple mortal era algo repugnante, y por lo tanto, también lo era aquel niño, el recordatorio de la unión de sus padres.

Su parte humana le daba la oportunidad de poder comer, dormir, soportar cierto numero de horas los rayos del sol y envejecer a un ritmo lento, sin embargo en el tiempo que vivió con su padre su parte humana casi desapareció. Pasaron muchos años para que se viera un cambio físico en el ojigris; finalmente, cuando parecía un joven lo suficientemente mayor para valerse por si mismo, se fue para vivir por su cuenta.

Por varios años más vivió sin la compañía de nadie mas, viajando por el mundo, hasta que llegó ese día, en su estadía en Alemania por segunda vez, que la conoció…

…

" _Vampiros: seres de gran belleza, razón por la que los mortales caían a sus pies y así ellos se alimentaban de su sangre."_

AÑO 1950

La costumbre de tomar sangre no era de todo el tiempo, le parecía algo antihigiénico no saber que tan saludable era la gente y aun así digerir algo de ellos. Sin embargo, su mismo cuerpo se lo pedía después de cierta cantidad de semanas. Sentía la necesidad sentir pasar por su garganta aquel líquido tibio y algo espeso. Tampoco podía negar esa parte suya, por lo que salía a cazar en medio de la noche…

–Levi… ¿Por qué nunca has intentado tomar de mi sangre?

El azabache volteó a mirar aquella joven castaña de hermosos ojos aqua, esperando su respuesta. Ellen era una joven de 18 años en ese entonces a la cual había salvado de ser asesinada por un vampiro cuando ella era una niña huérfana de 8 años. Desde ese instante, ella siempre estuvo agradecida por aquella acción, y decidió permanecer a su lado. Al principio eso no le agradaba al azabache ojigris, ya que siempre había viajado y vivido solo, pero con el paso del tiempo ya era algo normal tener la compañía de la trigüeña.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?–respondió con otra pregunta, sin dejar de tener el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

–De vez en cuando sales de noche para poder alimentarte, cuando tienes a una humana viviendo como si nada en tu casa.

–¿Y acaso quieres que lo haga?

–… No lo sé…–contestó la joven, hincándose a lado del mueble donde Levi estaba sentado y apoyando su cara entre sus dos brazos sobre el brazo del mueble–Pero pensándolo bien, preferiría mil veces a que tomes de mi sangre que la de otra mujer…

Levi solo miraba las expresiones que arrugaban el rostro de Ellen. Durante hacía unos años la chica le respondía con la misma respuesta, y sabía la razón por la que se lo decía. La razón que no quería que sucediera.

–Ellen, eres una mocosa. Deberías salir más para poder convivir con más gente de tu edad. A diferencia mí, soy demasiado viejo…

–Eso nadie lo ha notado por más de 100 años y no lo notaran–Ellen movió sus manos hacia una de las frías de Levi, quien no intentó quitarla de su lugar–además, teniendo la posibilidad de estar a tu lado no necesito la compañía de alguien más.

El azabache no cambió su semblante, jamás lo hacía, pero sus acciones eran las expresiones que no mostraba con facilidad. Por lo que solo movió su mano de las de Ellen para acariciar su cabeza de la manera tosca que lo hacía, pero que ella sabía que era un gesto amable de parte suya.

AÑO 1957

Las mujeres de aquellas épocas acostumbraban a casarse jóvenes, a lo que se refiere entre los 18 y los 20 años. Ellen ya tenía 25 y seguía soltera. Era una mujer hermosa, sin duda alguna, y no le faltaba algún pretendiente. Pero por lo mismo de la edad, la mayoría se encontraban casados y con hijos. Las mujeres que conocían de más cerca a Ellen empezaban a hablar a espaldas de ella, no solo diciendo que era una solterona; se empezaban a sacar suposiciones del por qué no tenía una argolla de bodas en su dedo. Tal vez llevaba una vida fácil que sabía se terminaría casándose. Tal vez para llevar esa vida fácil tiene un medio para obtenerlo. Tal vez ese medio era algún amante que tenía. Significaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, era "la segunda" de alguien.

Levi no quería que hablaran así de Ellen. Era una mujer honrada que seguía manteniendo su virginidad para aquel que amaba, pero que no podía corresponderle. Si lo hacía, sería demasiado cruel, para ambos…

–¿Querías hablar conmigo Levi?–dijo Ellen entrando al despacho a donde el azabache la había citado para hablar.

–Si–sacó algo de su maletín y lo pasó hacia el lado de la castaña, quien lo agarró algo extrañada.

–¿Qué es esto?

–… Un boleto de tren para mañana…

Ellen lo checó bien. Efectivamente, era salida para el día siguiente, a las 9 de la mañana–Es… demasiado temprano, no podrás salir a esa hora con el sol…

–Yo no iré.

–… Levi no comprendo ¿Entonces para qué es?–el azabache inhaló y exhaló pesadamente, sentándose en la silla.

–Para que no vuelvas a esta casa–las palabras hicieron que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda de la trigüeña–Es momento que comiences a vivir tu propia vida. Por eso será en otro lugar fuera de esta ciudad…

–Tu no me puedes obligar a irme–interrumpió al azabache, quien notó el nerviosismo en la voz de la mujer–¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Me niego! ¡No tomaré el tren!

–Lo harás, por que si no me veré obligado a yo mismo sacarte de aquí–contestó seriamente el azabache–soy el dueño de la casa al fin y al cabo, a ti solo te he dado un techo para poder vivir.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar silenciosamente de las mejillas de Ellen, quien las limpiaba torpemente–Te amo Levi. Hace años que siento esto por ti… sinceramente no se como explicarlo. No es solo por que hayas salvado mi vida... tu me diste la oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo, de ser feliz. Y eso es lo único que te pido. No quiero apartarme de tu lado…

–… Lo siento, Ellen. Pero debes entender que tu misma te estas estancando en algo que no sucederá. Hay una gran diferencia entre la realidad y lo imposible. Lo imposible es lo que pides de mi para ti, y la realidad, es que si sigues ahuyentando a los demás solo por seguirme terminarás sola–el azabache se paró de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para salir de aquel cuarto.

–¡Levi!–exclamó Ellen, agarrándose del brazo de Levi, quien ni siquiera la volteó a ver–por favor… te lo suplico…

Levi zafó el agarre de Ellen, quien se quedó estática por varios momentos, para después dejarse caer en el piso, con la vista perdida. Entonces no podía hacer nada más, eso era el fin de algo que nunca comenzó. Levi de seguro ni siquiera la quería un poco, tal vez la repudiaba. Ahí del por que nunca quiso beber de su sangre, a pesar de que Ellen estaba dispuesta a darle eso de ella para poder alimentarlo, para poder apoyarlo en una necesidad que tenía.

Llegó el día siguiente. Ellen salió de su cuarto con una maleta temprano. Había un silencio muy profundo en toda la casa. Bajó las escaleras hacia la entrada principal, dejó la maleta en el suelo y volteó hacia adentro de la casa. Espero por un buen rato, esperando a que la puerta del cuarto de Levi se abriera, el bajara y la despidiera. No fue así, el jamás bajó.

Ellen tomó su maleta y salió de la casa, la cual no volteó a mirar en ningún momento, sabiendo que sería más difícil. Y arriba, entre las cortinas oscuras, había un leve espacio por el cual Levi veía como Ellen se iba, para nunca más regresar. Y así, otra vez, quedó solo en su inmortalidad…

…

 **ELLEN JAEGER**

 **1932-2005**

Levi se agachó levemente para poder dejar el ramo de flores sobre la lápida. La lluvia aún seguía, por lo que se quedó varios minutos parado, mirando aquel lugar en donde yacía la única humana con la que ha vivido, y será la única.

Después de que Ellen se fuera, Levi se encargó de ir sabiendo como iba en su nueva vida, para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Ellen se casó un poco más de un año después de que se fuera, se divorció cinco años después, para volver a casarse un año más después, con el que duró hasta que el señor falleció, ya hacía dieciocho años. En su primer matrimonio no había tenido hijos, y en su segundo tuvo a un niño. Lo último de su vida lo había pasado ahí en Londres, y unos meses después de su muerte, Levi se mudó para la ciudad.

" _Esta era la razón por la que era imposible… lo siento mucho Ellen…"_

Finalmente, decidió que era hora de irse, por lo que se dirigió a la entrada del cementerio. Regresaría dentro de un par de meses con un ramo como ese que le había llevado, era lo menos que podía hacer ahora por ella.

Levi también amo a Ellen; era por eso que no quería tomar de su sangre, ya que no quería profanar su persona. Jamás aceptó los sentimientos de la joven, por que sabía que, aunque una parte de él era humano, Ellen moriría mucho antes que el. Ella se iría sabiendo que volvería a estar solo y él tardaría mucho tiempo para aceptar que Ellen jamás volvería.

Ignorar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, alejarla y hacerle pensar que le estorbaba. Aunque no era la forma más correcta, esa era su forma de amarla.

 **Y este fue el fin del one-shot!**

 **Que tal les pareció? Merece algún review? :3**

 **Me salió muy chico a comparación de los capítulos que acostumbro hacer :D**

 **Espero poder verlos pronto ¬¬ la escuela me ha mantenido ocupada y no he tenido oportunidad de escribir mucho.**

 **SAYONARA!**

 **Miss Writer 04**


End file.
